Réconfort d'Après Bal
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Mid-GoF. Quand le professeur Snape se retrouve, contre toute attente, touché par le désarroi d'Hermione Granger….


Sommaire : AU. Mid-GoF. Quand le professeur Snape se retrouve, contre toute attente, touché par le désarroi d'Hermione Granger….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : pour le bien de mon histoire, lorsqu'Hermione est sur les marches elle s'y trouve seule et Severus a l'âme un peu plus charitable qu'à l'ordinaire et est plus abordable lol

XXXXX

_**Réconfort d'après Bal.**_

XXXX

Hermione s'avachit presque sur les marches, ayant oublié la joie qu'elle avait ressenti au début du bal, là où tout allait encore bien, au bras de Viktor, avant que Ron ne vienne tout gâcher.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, s'en voulant de laisser le rouquin saboter sa soirée.

C'est comme ça que la trouva Severus Snape lorsqu'il passa devant l'escalier. Marchant à grandes enjambées, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cette… _**réception**_ qui avait tout, pour lui, d'un cauchemar.

Malheureusement pour lui lorsqu'il remarqua le pauvre spectacle qu'Hermione Granger présentait, il ressentit quelque chose de familier sans vraiment l'être.

Il n'hésita pas à la dépasser mais se vit rebrousser chemin et se poster devant elle.

La jeune fille, toujours dans son tourment adolescent, mit quelques temps à le remarquer.

-Pro… Professeur Snape ?! Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ?

L'homme en noir la toisa de son regard sombre avant de rouler des yeux, révolté contre lui-même à l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

-Granger, cessez vos pleurnicheries et suivez-moi !

Elle le regarda, complètement interdite, puis se confondit en excuse avant de se lever et d'essayer de le rattraper.

Arrivés près des cachots, il lui sorti sans se retourner.

-Je sais bien que maintenant que vous ne portez plus vos chaussures c'était tentant mais il était inutile de courir après moi Miss Granger.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Je suis désolée monsieur.

Il balaya ses excuses de la main et les fit entrer dans sa classe.

Hermione, qui ne savait ni pourquoi elle était là et encore moins ce qu'elle devait faire, regarda l'office qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Inconsciemment elle sécha les dernières traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées et presque réussi à oublier. La regardant faire, le professeur soupira bruyamment.

-Ce sont des idiots Granger.

Elle releva rapidement la tête, surprise par ses paroles.

-Pardon monsieur ?

Le regard du professeur vola de point en point avant de se poser sur elle, pour répondre.

-_**Potter**_ et _**Weasley**_. Quoiqu'ils aient pu dire ou faire ce sont des idiots et vous ne devriez pas les laisser vous atteindre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se questionnant sur le bien-fondé de sa théorie, puis baissa la tête, le rose colorant à nouveau ses pommettes.

-Vous nous avez entendus….

-Non, Miss Granger, je n'en n'ai pas eu besoin… Mais j'ai une vague idée de ce que peut donner la bêtise de jeunes garçons ayant atteint l'âge de puberté.

La formule qu'il employa la fit rire et elle se mit à lui dévoiler la catastrophe qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

-Ron s'est montré absolument odieux monsieur ! Il a été impoli envers Viktor et envers moi… Sous entendant que Viktor ne cherchait qu'à…. Et que moi je pactisais avec l'Ennemi ! «L'Ennemi» !

Un étrange voile se remarqua dans les yeux du professeur et sans en avoir l'intention il l'interrogea.

-Et c'est le cas ?

Interloquée, elle le dévisagea.

-Non monsieur ! Viktor et moi on n'a pas…

-Bien Miss, cela ne me regarde pas.

-Non professeur, effectivement.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et Hermione s'informa alors.

-Et pour vous professeur ? La soirée a été bonne ?

-J'ai connu pire…. Un effroyable souvenir d'une réception de Saint-Valentin orchestrée par Gilderoy Lockart me revient soudainement en mémoire….

La jeune Gryffondor rit à nouveau, comme sous le charme de ce côté insoupçonné de son professeur.

Incertaine, elle prit la parole.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu y danser….

Il releva un sourcil amusé.

-Ah. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des explications à vous fournir Miss Granger….

Apeurée, elle allait s'excuser quand elle remarqua un micro sourire sur le visage pourtant revêche de l'enseignant.

-Ma retraite était une retraite stratégique si vous voulez tout savoir. Minerva avait prévu un piège à mon attention.

-Oh ?

Voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas, il clarifia.

-Minerva avait prévu de m'inviter à danser. Cette femme *adore* me voir souffrir.

-Vous exagérez certainement monsieur….

-Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas là votre but ultime à tous !?

-Non professeur, pas à tous.

Il la détailla longuement avant de s'avancer, pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, ni de pourquoi il le faisait, mais ayant l'attention de finir cette étrange parenthèse avec cette simple demande.

-Accordez-moi cette danse Miss ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais accéda à sa requête, se faisant vite happer par les bras du professeur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour pointer qu'il n'y avait pas de musique mais se fit devancer lorsque, d'un sort, il les plongea dans un doux tempo.

Sans le vouloir elle compara cette danse ci avec celles qu'elle avait partagées avec Viktor des heures plus tôt. C'était surprenant d'en constater les différences autant que les similitudes.

Severus Snape, l'air de ne pas y toucher, était un excellent cavalier et elle se laissa mener avec un plaisir qu'elle n'aura pas imaginer.

Elle sût, une seconde avant la fin de la mélodie, que ce moment à part touchait à sa fin.

Il se détacha d'elle et fit un signe de tête.

-J'espère qu'à défaut de sauver votre soirée, cette danse vous aura redonné le sourire.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent involontairement.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que de tous, ce fût un Slytherin qui me le redonnerait monsieur.

Il se retint de sourire également et préféra mettre un terme à sa visite.

-Je pense qu'il est assez tard pour que vous puissiez penser à rejoindre votre dortoir Miss.

Elle acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris le message.

-Au revoir professeur. Et merci.

Il attendit que la porte se soit fermée pour soupirer sa réponse.

-De rien Miss Granger. J'aurai aimé pouvoir m'excuser de la sorte auprès d'une autre jeune fille de Gryffondor.

Secouant la tête, il décida de laisser là sa contemplation nostalgique et ses regrets et d'aller, lui aussi, rejoindre ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Enfin l'espérait-il.

XXXXX


End file.
